Associations With A Certain Someone
by possessedmango
Summary: What happens when you find yourself sharing an apartment with an old friend who happens to still be in love with you? Clarke and Lexa AU.
**_A/N: This is so badly written so I apologise beforehand but I still hope you can find a way to enjoy it. It'll be in both of their POV's and italics will be used for flashbacks with the exception of the beginning which it is then used to indicate Lexa's thoughts._**

* * *

 _Everyone to her knowledge had always grew up with the idea that everybody on this Earth had a soulmate. That one day they'd find them and they'd just know how much that person would become to mean, to them._

 _These two souls happened to have already met but every time they had tried to join as one, something always screwed it up. How is it so that soulmates exist but can also happen to not be compatible with the other half? Are they truly soulmates or just two souls hopelessly in love, clutching to believe that they belong with one another because they cannot imagine life without the other? Or did everything just happen in the wrong place at the wrong time and the timing just wasn't right even by a mere few seconds?_

* * *

Lexa Woods is 22, and fresh out of Harvard University. She'd recently moved to New York after being offered a full-time position as an associate attorney at one of the most prestigious law firms in the country. Luckily, Lexa's old "friend", Clarke Griffin, who happened to have moved to New York at the ripe age of of 18, was so ecstatic to hear about the move she'd offered her spare bedroom to her: free of charge. When Lexa had offered to pay monthly rent, insisting she'd be more than capable of paying her own way, Clarke had replied with, "If you give me any money I swear I'll burn it right there and then." To which Lexa had agreed because she could hear Clarke swiftly moving her arms about through the phone indicating that she was literally visualising burning the money.

Arriving in New York had been a blast, being shoved a little by busy commuters, not that she can blame them she's always been told that she's a slow walker. It was more hectic than the last time she'd visited but she can only remember a little, she remembers it being a happy time, one of the last with her parents that she can that she remember them being genuinely happy. She made a brief visit to Times Square to see how different it now was, it is bigger than she remembers but it has definitely become more vibrant since her childhood visit with more billboards illuminating the brief puddles that remain from the storm the night before. Lexa never really understood the attraction, even as a young child she never gained that magical feeling from it as she'd heard others say. A slow stroll through Central Park had always been more appealing to her, with a steaming latte in hand (a hot chocolate, three _secret_ sugars) as a child.

* * *

"Where the fuck is your apartment? I know you had said it wasn't far from Times Square but do you actually realise how big this place is?" Lexa didn't plan on relying on Clarke for directions, she had originally thought it'd be a doddle finding her apartment and had planned to be deep into hibernation by this time but luck doesn't seem to be onside. Clarke happens to guide Lexa to her apartment at an ease, and it turns out she was only a block away and she mentally slaps herself for being so blind.

When she arrives Clarke is there waiting and before she knows it has already enveloped her into a bear hug before long Lexa has to gently free herself from a fear of suffocating to death. When she steps back she realises how much Clarke has changed since she last saw her. She's grown more into herself, her face is no longer full of puppy fat and is now or is what could be easily mistaken as a finely chiselled piece of art.

Clarke shows her around the rest of the partment which was bigger than Lexa had anticipated. Lexa briefly thanked her again for letting her stay before then passing out, fully clothed on what appeared to be the comfiest bed in existence. When she awakens from her slumber she can hear faint voices coming from the other side of the apartment, before going to investigate she looks at herself in the mirror right beside the door that she hadn't of even known existed until now, smoothing down her clothes and running her fingers through her hair to look somewhat acceptable, she braces herself for what might occur.

The voices happened to be Clarke and a couple friends, Raven, Octavia and Maya. They all appeared to be playing a very sober game of truth or dare. "How convient." Lexa thinks to herself. Lexa slips into the room quietly and slides into the seat next to Clarke. A few turns later and Lexa finds herself joining in, hoping someone would pull out some type of alcohol to make this a little more exciting.

"I dare you, Lexa to... find Clarke's secret stash of goodies." Raven winks as she finishes the dare and Lexa is now intrigued about the kind of people she's beginning to become friends with. A few hints later and Lexa reappears, rolling into the living room a large barrel of vodka. "Who the fuck even needs this much Vodka?" They all share a knowing look with Clarke that Lexa picks up on before pouring some shots (or full wine glasses but what's the difference) and continuing the game.

Raven has already dared Clarke to kiss every girl in the room and probably every other grade 9 dare you can think of and it is now Clarke's turn again and Lexa's finds herself asking before Raven even has the chance again "Truth? or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Lexa's proximity to Clarke is extremely close and she feels Clarke's posture change when she hears the question. When Clarke replies with a simple 'Yes' Lexa can feel her eyes burning a hole into the side of her head.

* * *

Lexa has soon started her new job, working most days of the week with the osscasional brief coffee break with Raven who she has quickly grown a strong bond with since the first night they met. She quickly learnt that Raven is clearly attracted to other women and happens to be dating Octavia which Lexa would've never suspected. Lexa also found herself informing Raven that she, herself is also interested women and that she isn't currently dating anyone but recently broke up with the girl she thought of as her soulmate. She chuckles as she says the term 'soulmate' because she used to believe in it so religiously but now she's almost positive it's a gimmick, a false illusion that everyone tells themselves is true to be rid of the fear of always being alone.

One coffee break she finds herself and Raven discussing outer-space, how vast the universe is and how small the Earth and themselves really are compared to things that aren't and will never be visible to the human eye.

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"Yes but it intrigues me, more so. We live in such a beautiful universe and we aren't even aware most of it even exists." Raven simply replies, herself and Lexa have found themselves to be more alike than one may think. They connect deeply on an emotional level and they both agree that sometimes that it is nicer to talk about something more meaningful than what happened last night on the latest reality show.

"I've always wanted to visit outer-space, to see the solar system in reality rather than through a digital screen usually via a picture I have randomly stumbled across."

Lexa looks down at her wrist, to check the time. "Shit." she mumbles to Raven after realising she's going to be late back to work and that it's not going to give the greatest impression of her especially when it's only her second week.

Returning to work hasn't been as bad as Lexa had anticipated, she apologised to her boss for being late and told a tiny white lie that there was more traffic about than usual. She's found herself more than a tea lady the past few days due to there being no work that she has been eligible to help out with, yet.

* * *

The weeks pass by seemingly fast and Lexa finds herself drained about the pile of work she now has to complete. She's barely seen Raven and has had to cancel many coffee breaks simply because she hasn't had the time. Clarke also hasn't returned home in the past few days but she just hasn't had the time to worry and just assumes she's hooked up with someone. It's only when day five rolls around and she hasn't heard from or seen Clarke that she begins to worry and ends up ringing her cell. Much to her pleasure Clarke picks up after a few attempts reassuring Lexa that she's fine and just flew out to visit her parents before they move abroad, the Costa Del Sol, to be precise.

When Clarke arrives home the next day she is welcomed by an inviting warmth and a curled up Lexa who appears to have fallen asleep watching a documentary about the solar system. Clarke finds herself smiling a little before pausing it quietly so Lexa will be able to resume whenever she likes. She walks away towards the kitchen and lets out a heavy sigh, she's barely seen Lexa since she arrived in New York and she has happened to missed her more than anything. When they were younger Clarke always favourited Lexa more than anyone else, and wonders where everything went from wrong for the both of them. Clarke wouldn't of said she were in love with the girl because at that age she wasn't even sure what love meant but they connected on deeper level than just friendship, they shared a few too many kisses, and eyes would linger for a little too long on most days but now it seems like nothing had ever happened and Clarke just assumes to never mention it ever again but every now and then when it's late and she can't sleep, she likes to think about the past and often finds herself wondering what they could've been if they were given a little longer to discover who they were and what everything meant.

Clarke quietly walks over to the kettle, fills it up, prepares her favourite mug before filling it with a spoonful of coffee and a little sugar. Clarke idolises coffee, the way she feels when she takes a sip is how she'd describe pure happiness in the form of an edible/and or drinkable item. She sits at the breakfast bar that had been the key feature when she chose to buy the apartment, and pulls out her phone. Not many moments later, she hears Lexa mumbling to herself wondering why the what had, happened to be a movie she was watching had apparently frozen which in return makes Clarke laugh before she stands up and goes to announce her return.

"Y'know, if you actually watched interesting television you'd be less prone to falling asleep?" She says with a wide smirk on her face, it growing even wider when she hears Lexa sarcastically chuckle before patting the seat next to her indicating for her to sit down.

"Maybe, if you'd actually jump under the covers and tell me why it has stopped," Lexa raises her right eyebrow before continuing, "we could see how boring it actually is."

* * *

The ending credits begin to roll and a narrator reads the quote; "The girl from the sky fell for the girl from the ground and the girl from the ground fell for the way the stars would sparkled on a cold, crisp night, too soon."

"Okay so, maybe, just maybe it wasn't as boring as I'd anticipated." Clarke says subtly admitting that she were wrong, when in reality it had just skyrocketed to stop of her favourite ever movies list.

"If you say so." Lexa knows better than to argue over something so silly but she does know for a fact that Clarke loved the movie just as much as she did.


End file.
